Duckie's Revenge (She Wants The Jay-Z)
by FromScratch413
Summary: Jackson & April visit the Kepner's in Ohio, for the first time since they got married...for her baby shower...
1. She Wants The Jay-Z

**This might turn into a two-shot, I kind of want to meet the Bug. So it might move to "In Progress", which is why I uploaded it separately. It feels bigger than the other prompts, but it is based off of one asking me to write about Jackson visiting April's family in Ohio. It is very hard to explain how this came out of my mind, but it is my favorite piece that I've done so far, so I really hope you like it! As always, please R&R:) **

* * *

"What do I say, what do I do?" Jackson sat sweating in their SUV in the drive of the Kepner family farm, legs shaking, refusing to get out of the car.

April, 7-and-a-half-months pregnant, stood on the gravel next to him, amused but impatient, trying to coax him inside of her family home. "How about 'Hi, Mr. & Mrs. Kepner, nice to see you again.' Jackson, you've met them, remember?" She placed a finger under his chin, forcing his head up, so he was looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, but that was before I stole you away from your wedding, proposed to you on a highway, married you in a ten minute ceremony without them present, and then knocked you up."

"Jackson, you didn't knock me up. We're married. I love you."

"April, my sperm smashed your egg and now you're growing a watermelon-sized human inside of you. You're knocked up."

April rolled her eyes. "Also known as pregnant, and pretty happy about it, too. But we don't appreciate being compared to a watermelon, do we, Bug?" April addressed her stomach, rubbing it. "Oh, she agrees, she's kicking, feel!" Jackson placed his hand on April's stomach and laughed.

"Sorry, Lovebug, daddy's nervous."

"And daddy's girls are starving. Come on, this is ridiculous. I'm shutting this down, right now. Let's go Avery." She grabbed his hand and he jumped down from the car, assuming his place behind her, hands firmly around her belly. He gravitated here a lot, lately. It was the place from which he felt he was protecting his family the most, arms tightly around them both. But today, he was hoping his wife and daughter would shield _him _from Joe Kepner.

"Daddy!" Jackson reluctantly let April go when they entered the house, lagging behind as she ran to kiss her father.

Joe Kepner stepped back, admiring his daughter, who was glowing in a floral patterned sundress, which fit tightly around her baby bump. Her hair was up in a tight, braided bun. "Look at you, Sunshine, you're glowing. Beautiful. And who's this?" he asked, placing his hand on her bump.

"This," April said, placing her own hand on top of her father's. "Is baby girl Avery. She doesn't have a name yet. But she responds to Bug, Buggie, Lovebug, Ladybug and sometimes, Rajon Rondo…. don't ask. We watch a lot of basketball."

Joe Kepner blinked and eyed his son-in-law, who was still lurking in April's shadow. "She's very smart, though. Just like her daddy, aren't you, Buggie?...Yeah, see, she's kicking daddy, feel! She's kicking a lot today, she must know it's her party."

Joe chuckled and rubbed his daughter's shoulder. "Well, this explains why there are ladybug cupcakes and cookies all over my kitchen…Go inside and help your mom and sisters."

"OK, daddy," she said, giving him another hug. "Be nice, I'm in love with him, I chose him, " she whispered, before giving Jackson one last encouraging smile and leaving him to face her father alone. Some things, she just couldn't help him with.

Joe Kepner was a little taken aback by his daughter's words. He'd met Matthew Taylor exactly twice. Once during his daughter's engagement party, and then before her wedding. April said a lot of things about Matthew; "I love him", "We're having a wedding" (thinking back, he realized she hardly used the word "married" during her engagement), "He loves me." Never "I'm in love with him," and certainly nothing as strong as "I chose him."

Jackson walked up to Joe resolutely. He kept his head up and made eye contact, offering his hand and his firmest handshake. He was very grateful to his grandfather in this moment. All those lectures about a steady, strong handshake, all the times he was made to enter and re-enter rooms, re-shake his grandfather's hand; Harper thought he was teaching Jackson how to represent the Avery Foundation. He would probably scoff if he heard this, but Jackson knew now that all of those punishments were paying off in _this _moment, when he suddenly found the courage to shake his father-in-law's hand. "Hello, sir, nice to see you again."

"Yes, well, certainly under different circumstances…. happier at least." Joe cleared his throat. He had met Jackson Avery only once before; the day before Reed and Charles' funeral. Karen and Joe had flown in to support April, to reassure her that she was where she needed to be. To help reaffirm her belief that God was good and had a plan for her.

Joe couldn't pretend he loved the way his second daughter's plan was unfolding thus far. But he knew one thing: Jackson had always been there for her. When they'd arrived at the house that day, she was crying on Jackson's shoulder. And through all of their marital trouble, which he'd heard from his wife and sometimes his daughter herself, Jackson had stayed. They'd both fought for their love and won. He couldn't fault the man for that. But he wasn't above a little intimidation. "Perhaps it's our fault we missed your wedding. We should've hopped in the car and followed you to Lake Tahoe."

Jackson cleared his throat. None of his grandfather's lectures could prepare him for this moment. "Sir, I…I'm sorry. I had to….I…we're going to be here. When she has the baby. I…We're going to be here. I promised her, I'd never take that away from you I…" He was failing, big time. Joe's eyebrows were raised, but his face was stone cold. Jackson decided to go with the simplest truth he had. "Sir, your daughter is my whole world."

"I know that, son," Joe Kepner's face softened. "It must take a lot for an atheist to go to church. Thank you."

At least they were getting the tough stuff over with. "No, sir. There are waffles after. And I want my baby girl to believe." Jackson had chosen those words carefully. They were true. He and April had made a deal. Their children got to choose what they believed in when they were old enough to truly understand the concept of faith. And they got to choose their level of involvement in the Avery Foundation. Meetings were optional until they were seventeen. After that, they'd be required to go to at least five meetings. If they hated those, they could choose to have no involvement with the foundation at all.

All these terms might seem weird to others, but for Jackson and April, they worked. Sitting down and talking about an agreement, writing it on a piece of paper, made their problems go away. As far as they were concerned, they simply followed these rules when they were relevant, no more arguing necessary. It allowed them to enjoy their pregnancy, their love.

And Jackson did want his daughter, who April called their Lovebug, to believe. As April's belly grew, Jackson thought he was learning what it was like to be a father. To love someone so much, and want to protect them with every fiber of your being, shield them from all the bad in the world. The truth was, it was impossible to protect your children from all the bad. But April's faith helped her cope with it, for the most part. And he wanted his little girl to have that coping mechanism, until she didn't want it anymore.

"You're a good man, Avery. You can call me Joe from now on….or, well, I'm proud to call you a son….So the Celtics, huh? I'm more of an MLB fan myself, the Reds are killin' me this season."

Jackson smiled. He understood what had just happened, but didn't know if he'd ever be ready to call anyone "dad". "Not me Sii…Joe, summer is usually a really busy time for The Foundation, my mother wouldn't stand for me checking scores all day."

"Ah, well you'll be here for awhile when April delivers, no? We'll have to go to a game."

"I'd like that."

"Daddy!" April called from the kitchen.

"What?" both men asked, at the same time.

"Oh, I mean…Jackson…come in here, please!"

"What's up, Mama?" he asked, peeking his head into the kitchen. All five Kepner women were sitting around a small wooden table, decorating ladybug cupcakes. Oreos, icing and red licorice were spread all over the table. Four of them were focused on their tasks, eyes staring intently at a cupcake, in various stages of ladybug, in front of them. Kimmie was casually sipping from her wine glass and eating licorice. The cupcake in front of her was solid red. "Hello ladies, those look delicious." Each woman nodded at him in acknowledgement. Kimmie snorted and took a sip of wine.

"The Bug wants a corndog, babe." Jackson blinked, and filed that under "Sentences he never guessed he'd hear in his life" before answering his wife.

"You want a what? Aren't you eating at three, when your friends get here?"

April shrugged. "I said she wants it. It's 12. And she wants what she wants. You know she takes after you in that way."

Month 7 was the strangest one so far. April had started distinguishing what she wanted from what their daughter wanted, and for some reason he believed it. She'd sit in front of the weirdest combinations of food and say, "I wanted the olives, she wanted the peanut butter," and shrug. He liked believing it was true. From the way April talked, their daughter had quite the personality so far. She kicked and punched and hiccuped all day long, driving April crazy. It made Jackson laugh. He and his daughter were on the same team, and he couldn't wait to meet her. But they agreed not to name her until she was born and they could look into her eyes.

"Where do I even get a corndog? Just tell her she can't always get what she wants, start the life lessons early, eat some Oreos."

"You know that's not gonna work, remember what happened with the banana split?" Jackson groaned, remembering her waking him up from a dead sleep on his night off, at 2 A.M., in the middle of her shift. She was almost in tears, telling him she'd eaten 2.5 bananas, but needed a banana split so the Bug would stop kicking, because they missed him. How do you argue with that?

He entered the kitchen pulled his wife's chair out, helping her up and placing his hand on her belly. "Listen Bug, dad's tired. I just drove for hours. Mama's gonna eat the licorice and you're gonna accept it. I'm not asking you to like it, OK?" Jackson cringed. His child wasn't even born yet and he was turning into his mother.

"Hmmm, nope, we still want a corndog." He actually felt the kick when she said "corndog". This child was way too smart, already.

"You just said 'we', though."

April shrugged. "Well yeah, we share a body, sometimes we share a craving."

From her corner, Kimmie smiled. "I'll go with you to get one, Jackson. Luke at the Tastee Freez owes April a favor."

The three other Kepner women in the room, who had all been regarding this conversation as just amusing background noise, suddenly froze.

"Kimmie, you didn't." Alice's piping bag started dripping black icing, causing there to be black streaks on her cupcake where she meant for dots.

"You wouldn't." Libby simply forgot she was supposed to be decorating her cupcake and began eating it from stress.

"Kimberly Faith, how much have you had to drink today?" Karen asked, standing up from the table and glaring at her daughter. "Your sister comes home for the first time in three years, with her husband, for a baby shower, and you throw that name around? Have you lost your mind?"

Kimmie rolled her eyes. "What? She wants a corndog. Jackson's right. The only place that has them for miles is the Tastee Freez that Luke and Brandi Miller happen to manage. Just because you all are afraid to go in doesn't mean I am. Besides, Duckie deserves revenge. Jackson's her best card."

Through all of this, Jackson just stood blinking at whichever woman was speaking. He was confused as to why, but he knew he wanted to punch Luke Miller out, whoever he was.

"What's going on in there? Jackson, you've gotta learn how to get in and out quickly…", Joe called, slowly making his way to the kitchen.

"Daddy, Kimmie wants to take Jackson to the Tastee Freez." Alice said, when Joe peeked his head in. She was the tattle tale in the family.

Joe's face began to turn red, but then suddenly he smiled. "You know what? I think that's a great idea. Your mother never did let me punch him out. But Jackson has no God to answer to…"

"Wow, this situation just got a thousand times more awkward than it already was for me," Jackson whistled, but laughed.

"Oh, sorry son. I just…"

"It's no problem, just…Sweetheart?" Jackson looked at April, who had found her way back to her seat. Her eyes were following the conversation, but her face gave very little away. She nodded back at him. "Would you mind telling me who Luke Miller is?"

"Yes, yes I would mind. But we want a corndog. And Kimmie's right, can't get one anywhere else."

Jackson cleared his throat. "Ummm….OK then…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Thank you Duckie! I mean thank you hot Mama…you really are hot. We're gonna get Duckie's revenge though, I promise."

"Whatever. I don't want revenge. Buggie just wants a corndog. Jackson Harper, you listen to me, real good. No matter what she tells you, when she tells you it, do not punch him out. It's unbecoming for an Avery. And the HAA's are in two weeks. I do not need Harper Avery himself calling me up because you ruined the integrity of his awards by landing yourself in Moline County jail two weeks before the event. Plus, I refuse to sleep alone tonight. We've been alone for four nights, and the Bug was over it night two. She kicks all night. Do you understand me?"

"But, we don't have to go to the HAA's this year. Princess Bug and I have a deal, she's coming out a month early, just for daddy. I…"

April rolled her eyes, but felt her baby move, so she said, "Don't listen to him, Bug, he's an idiot. You have four more weeks to bake after the HAA's. I don't even know why he would joke. Premature babies are not a joke. Plus, Jackson, you promised we'd try to be in Moline when she came."

"Well yeah, I said we'd try. But that's not really up to either of us is it?" He rubbed her belly.

"Oh just shut up and go to the car, Kimmie will meet you there."

"Yes, maim." He kissed her…with tongue…. with her father in the room. She blushed. "Corndogs and what else do you want?", he asked, knowing his wife.

"Corndog. One. And French fries…. and that ice cream where the vanilla's dipped in the chocolate."

"OK," he took his keys out of his pocket and looked at Kimmie. "I'll be in the car…. These better be some damn good hot dogs…" he whispered, on his way out.

"One, Jackson. One hot dog."

"I'm getting you three and you can't stop me," he said, as they heard the door slam.

When they were sure he was outside, all the Kepner's stared at April. "What?" she blushed.

"It's just…you're really in love, Duck…Sorry, Swan, you're totally a Swan now," said Libby.

"Well, I should hope so, we're having a baby in a month and a half."

"Thanks to God for that," said Karen, from her seat. With all this Luke Miller talk going on, she'd borrowed Kimmie's wine, sipping from it.

"I'm so happy for you, April," said Alice.

"I've almost forgiven you for running out on the other wedding," said Joe. Karen took a gulp of wine.

"You've got to get over that before your granddaughter is born." April deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, we're all happy April married the pig guy. Stop pretending you didn't know it was gonna happen." Kimmie rolled her eyes. "Now April, are you sure you don't want to come? You can stay in the car. I'll make sure they're positioned so you can get a good look."

"No Kimmie. I literally just want the food. And I know you all want the revenge, and so do I kind of," Kimmie nodded, satisfied she was right.

"But listen, Kimmie. Don't tell him the story until you are halfway back home. And make sure he uses the wedding picture that's just for him, tell him that. Tell him I said it's worth it…"

"Ohhh is it a dirty picture?" Kimmie's eyes widened.

"Annnd…that's my cue to turn on the ball game," Joe said, leaving the kitchen to turn on the game.

April smacked her sister. "No. I'm a Christian Plus why would I say to show that to another man?"

"I am too, but Billy has…oh whatever, I know you're lying."

"And don't you dare turn back the car when he asks. He might insist you do it. Just remind him about the Bug and how mad I'll be if he's in jail. And if you have to, tell him I said he can't call me from jail. I won't pick up. I won't. He'll have to call Catherine."

"Geeez, it's just a little revenge, Moline style."

April laughed. "I know, but Avery's are very proud. He won't come home easily."

"OK. Halfway home. His picture. Don't turn back. Can't call you from jail. Catherine. Got it."

"Thanks Kimmie." April squeezed her sister's hand as she left the kitchen.

"Hey, you have him call me if there's trouble," Joe whispered, as Kimmie entered the living room and went out the door.

* * *

"So, why am I going to punch out Luke Miller before I say a word to him, leave without my wife's food, and be in trouble when we get home?" Jackson asked, as Kimmie slid into the passenger seat.

"You're not going to do any of that. Because she'd blame me if your pretty face was messed up or you were in jail tonight. Just take a left up here, and follow my lead. And when I ask you for the picture, give me the one that's been just for you. April said to tell you it's worth it to her."

Avery's didn't eat fast food, as a rule. Not that Jackson ate well. He pretty much lived off of frozen pizza until he was married. Still, he felt awkward from the moment he entered the Tastee Freez. There was dust in every corner, the tiles were cracked, and it didn't look like a very sanitary place to eat in. There were no other customers. He really didn't even want to let his pregnant wife smell this food, let alone eat it. But, the Bug wanted what she wanted. And if he came home empty-handed, April would just come back herself. Still, he knew he was in the middle of some dangerous Kepner game and it made him nervous. It felt like San Francisco all over again.

"Can we just get the food and go? I'm sure April's hungry and..." Kimmie glared at him. He was very familiar with the Kepner Glare. "No? No. Ok…let's do this, then."

"Just gimme the picture," Kimmie whispered, as a guy about Jackson's age with spiked hair and a tie that was way too big approached the counter. Jackson flipped through his wallet and found it. April was in a white strapless lace dress, hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She was biting her lip, but laughing at him as she looked behind her shoulder at the camera, her eyes daring him to follow her. He was pretty sure that right after he snapped this picture they'd conceived the Lovebug, and it killed him let another pair of eyes on it, especially a man's. But no matter what April said, this trip was not about the corndog for her. So he handed it over, reluctantly. "Damn that's hot," Kimmie whispered. Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Well Kimmie Kepner, as I live and breathe. I thought Kepner's had sworn off this establishment for life."

"Oh, they have Luke. But I'm a Marshall now, so I'm good." She flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Oh that's right. How is Billy Marshall? Three kids in five years, that must be rough on you both." Jackson's fists clenched. This guy wasn't even talking about April yet, and he already deserved a black eye. Jackson supposed he had an instinct to defend all Kepner women. "Don't suppose I'll be seeing your sister April any time soon, though." Billy laughed. Jackson's arm began twitching at his side, but Kimmie steadied it.

"Oh, haven't you heard? She's a big shot trauma surgeon in Seattle now."

"Well good for her, Duckie did love to study," Jackson clenched his teeth and felt Kimmie increase restraint on his arm.

"Yeah, yup. Except she's not your Duckie anymore," Kimmie slid the picture across the counter at Luke. He whistled. Jackson did not like where this was going, but Kimmie snatched the picture back almost as quickly as she'd given it over. "Yeeeeaaaah. She's actually married to this here gentleman, right next to me," Kimmie made a show of handing Jackson the picture.

"Dr. Jackson Avery," was all Jackson said, as he reached across the counter to offer a handshake. He tried to channel the look his father-in-law had given him just an hour before.

"N-N-N-ice to meet you, Dr. Avery." Luke was suddenly nervous. No eye contact, weak handshake. Jackson smirked.

Kimmie continued. "See, my sister's 7 months pregnant with her first child. What are you on, Luke, your fourth?"

"Sixth, last month, " said Luke, looking down, blinking uncontrollably. "Congratulations." He nodded toward Jackson, who didn't bother to answer.

"Oops, my mistake," Kimmie let out an evil cackle. "Now, we can't figure this out for the life of us, my brother-in-law and me…but my sister is currently having a really bad pregnancy craving, for a corndog, in the middle of getting ready for her baby shower, do you believe that?"

"Well, those do come at weird times."

"Right, of course, you would know." Kimmie pat his hand, patronizingly. "But what I personally can't understand, see, is why we ended up here. Because well, Jackson Avery is a millionaire…" Luke's eyes widened. "He's medical royalty, in fact. His grandpa's name is on that fancy medical award…. And so, he could've easy paid the chef at Maison's the fifty thousand it costs to open up early, and make April some corndogs and french-fries and ice cream, right Jackson?"

Jackson nodded, and wondered if this was a real option. He _could_ afford that, and would do it, no questions asked. He very much preferred it to this option.

"…And I told my sister this, but she wouldn't have it. She said, 'Kimmie, Luke Miller has always wanted me to eat his hot dog inside the Tastee Freez. And I might never be in Moline again; it's now or never. I guess I finally have to eat Luke Miller's hot dog."

Jackson took out his phone to hide his face behind it. He was feeling a weird mix of anger and amusement, and it was difficult to figure out which one to succumb to. "WHAT THE F-CK DID THIS GUY DO TO YOU?" He texted his wife, stabbing the buttons and shoving his phone forcefully in his pocket. Anger. He picked anger. He felt Kimmie's hand against his fist, his face getting red.

"WHAT THE…" Jackson started. Luke gulped and turned a pale green color.

"Can you do that for her, Luke? Can you get us some of your corndogs, and some French fries, and the chocolate dipped vanilla cone? April would really appreciate it."

Jackson took a deep breath and tried to think practically. He knew his wife's cravings. "Three, get three. She'll eat two now and one later," he whispered to Kimmie.

"Make it three dogs, doctor's orders," Kimmie laughed.

"Absolutely, coming right up."

Jackson's phone went off. "Almost home? We're SO hungry and we love you SO much!" read a text from April.

"Kimmie, WHAT did this IMBICILE do to my WIFE?" Jackson seethed, when Luke went to the kitchen.

"Patience, brother, patience." Kimmie pat him on the shoulder. Kepner women were so infuriating sometimes.

Luke came out with the bags and handed them to Kimmie, not daring a glance at Jackson. "On the house," he said, quickly, turning to leave.

"That's so nice of you, Luke. But you know Kepner's don't take anything from Miller's. Ring Dr. Avery up please. Be a man."

Jackson Avery knew he had an ego, knew that as hard as he'd tried not to, he had inherited some of the arrogance that came with the Avery name. But one thing he made an effort not to do was flaunt his wealth for no reason. So, when he took out his Amex Centurion card to pay for the Tastee Freez food April might not eat when they got home, he was a little disgusted with himself. But only a little.

Jackson thought he knew enough to punch this guy. But he knew he wouldn't stop there. He would break Luke's face in and then make sure no other plastic surgeon would repair it. Then he'd offer to do the surgery, pro bono, and make sure that Luke Miller had a slow, painful recovery, and monstrous face for the rest of his life. He'd lose his medical license, but live happily with his girls, never regretting a moment.

Kimmie whistled and Luke's hands shook as he took the card, swiping it through the machine as quickly as possible. "Take the bags, take the bags from me and watch by the door, Jackson. Turn around and watch by the door. Do not leave. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200."

Jackson knew better than to question a Kepner on a mission. He headed for the door and turned to watch Kimmie work. "Luke, you know my old Chevy, right? Always breaking down? Well, I'd never usually take charity from you, but do you think you could give us a jump? It will get us out of here so much faster."

Luke hesitated, but ultimately, Jackson's ice for eyes staring from the doorway, not moving, convinced him to come out from behind the counter. "Our car's fine," Kimmie spat at him. "My sister just asked me to let you know that she _always _knew she could do better than you, and she never regretted waiting, not for one second. She got her prince, and you're not worthy enough to be gum on her shoes. But me, I'm not that nice," Kimmie slapped him across the face. "That, is from me. And, considering the fact that I think my brother-in-law is only restraining from bashing your face in to avoid jail time and a future malpractice suit while my sister's still pregnant, this is from him." She slapped Luke again and turned on her heels, not looking back. "Let's go, we're done here."

* * *

Kimmie was a little bit confused. April had been so sure Jackson would demand to know what happened, to go back and bash Luke's face in, but he hadn't said one word so far and they were almost home. It was probably because he'd figured enough out to want to hurt Luke before he was done making the food. She supposed she'd taken the hot dog metaphor too far. She expected Jackson to want details though, at the very least. His silence was scaring her. April hadn't warned of this.

Still, two minutes from her parents' house, she broke the silence. "Don't you want to know?"

"No." His eyes stayed steady on the road. "If she wants me to know, she should tell me."

Jackson's mind was racing ever since he'd gotten in the car. He was pretty sure this guy was the reason April had an issue committing early in their relationship, and thinking about that infuriated him. This man had violated her so deeply that she'd been afraid to try to love someone again. Until the night she stood up for herself, and punched a guy out. Even after that, she'd made a decision Jackson knew she regretted a little bit, no matter what she said. Even though he was the man she ended up marrying. And it had taken her a year to acknowledge her feelings. Luke Miller was the reason April ran down the aisle as soon as Jackson rejected her. He knew it, and the thought made him sick.

"April was laughing, you know? It's old news for her now, finally. She was laughing before. It's just…it needed to be settled, she's the only one in the family who didn't really think so."

"I'm sure she didn't."

"Are you mad at her? I'm sorry. Because it was my idea. You saw that. And I didn't know I'd slap him, but your eyes were shooting daggers, and I wanted to, too so…"

"I'm not mad at her, Kimmie. Or you."

"But you're upset."

"Kind of."

"April pretty much just wanted the food."

"I know that, Kimmie," Jackson said, pulling into the drive.

"So don't be upset with her."

"I'm not upset about that. Although, she picked the picture. It's really none of your business why I'm upset though, Kimmie." Jackson jumped out of the car. Kimmie grabbed the food, behind him.

"You're right," Kimmie whispered. She grabbed the bag of food and bee lined for the house.

"Where's my wife?" Jackson asked as he walked into the Kepner house a few strides behind Kimmie. Alice, Libby and Karen were decorating the living room with red and black streamers and balloons. They pointed upstairs, their expressions somewhere between amusement and worry.

Jackson took the stairs two at a time. He noticed the wedding picture April had sent her parents at the top of the stairwell, but didn't bother to look at the other pictures. He heard giggles behind a door that still had April's name on it, and tried to open it, but it was locked. "April, open the door."

"One sec…" Kimmie called from behind it, mouth full of food.

Kimmie opened the door a sliver and peeked her eye through, but then reluctantly let Jackson in.

April sat on her bed, in a sports bra and sweats, belly bare, but red. Bright red. There were body paint tubes in front of her on the floor, black, red and silver. The Tastee Freez bags were at her side. When Jackson walked in, she was in mid-bite, her beloved corndog having been dunked in the chocolate-dipped ice cream. Jackson wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh Kimmie, he's not mad. His eye isn't doing the twitchy thing…you can go," April said, sticking the ice cream covered hot dog in his face. Jackson put his hands in front of his face and backed far away from the hot dog.

Kimmie shrugged and got up to leave. "Call me when you're ready to finish," she said, eying April worriedly from the doorway.

Jackson locked the door when she left and glared at April. "What? Your eye wasn't twitching, that's how I know…" April shrugged, defensively. "Babe, Kimmie's painting the Ladybug, see? She's happy. Think she's sleeping now, thank god," April rolled her eyes. "She would not stop until I took a bite of that corndog, I swear…"

"April, you know I love you, right? I'm so in love with you, sometimes it's hard to breathe when I think about how much I love you. You know that, right?" Jackson sat down on the bed next to her, moving the bags of food to the floor.

April kissed him. "Yes. I know that, Jackson." She looked straight into his green eyes and nodded her head to assure him she meant it.

"I think," he kissed her neck, making her giggle. "You are…" He kissed the other side. "The sexiest mama in the world." He got up and stood in front of her, kissing her lips. She slid as far down the edge of the bed as she could. She was a master of all pregnant sex positions. She went to go loosen his belt, but Jackson stopped her. "You know you're my best friend right, there's nothing I don't tell you."

"And you're mine, Jackson, I…"

"So, tell me what he did to you. You can tell me what Luke Miller made you do. I will love you, no matter what. I love you because of who you are, not who you were. I know you've been through a lot to get to where we are today and…I love you. Just tell me, April."

"Jackson, it was nothing. I was 17, I….

"I don't care if you were 27! What did he make you do? Was he…Was I really your first or did he…"

April nodded vigorously. "You, Jackson Avery, are my first and second and third and fourth and fifth and twenty-fifth everything…except kiss. He was my first kiss. But let's stop talking about that. You've been gone four nights and the Bug's asleep and the door's locked," she reached for his belt again. This time he let her. "Let's do things. I need you to do things to me. Show me. Show me how much you love me. I need you to."

"April! You're trying to distract me. And this is your father's house. And the Bug's really distracting me…she's bright red, right there."

"Yup. And the door's locked. And you're breaking the rule about not mentioning the Bug when we talk about sex. She's sleeping, anyway. Come on, I know you wanna. Show me how much you love me, babe." She loosened his belt more, leaning back on her elbows. "Quick though. Alice wants to measure Buggie for the stupid games, and Kimmie's gonna kill me if she doesn't get this ladybug painted by three. But all those things you just said made me want you, so badly. Please."

"Well, since you said please…maybe we can just…" He leaned in and kissed her, sliding her sweatpants down her hips.

"Oh my god, you guys totally just had sex," Alice squealed, from the kitchen twenty minutes later, when Jackson and April tried to quietly make their way downstairs. "Your shower is in a half hour, we're scrambling to get things done, and you totally just got off…"

"Alice, shut up. Must you say it so loud? Like that? Where's daddy?" Jackson squeezed April's hand. There was a time in her life where she would've denied what they'd just done, denied their love. She'd come a long way.

"Relax," Kimmie assured her, coming in from the living room. "Daddy's outside feeding Jacks…" She glanced toward Jackson. "The pig." Jackson nodded, chuckling. "And Alice, it's her baby shower, April can do what, or whoever she wants…"

"…'Scuse me, I beg to differ," Jackson interrupted.

Libby spit out her sip of wine. Alice, who was in the middle of blowing up a balloon, collapsed in hysterics. April smacked Jackson's shoulder.

"My point is, she doesn't have to help set up your stupid games. What she has to do is come back upstairs so I can finish painting her belly. I refuse to let my niece the Ladybug look anything less than perfect at her own party."

"On that note, I'm gonna see if your dad's up for some beer and golf or something."

April pouted. "You're not gonna stay?"

"Nah, I'm not really a tea sandwiches and Baby Bingo kinda guy. Plus, I've got some stuff to talk to your dad about. You have fun though, sweetheart. I love you. And you, little miss Bug," he placed two hands on April's belly. "You be good for your momma and sleep through this whole party, you hear me?" April laughed. "I think she just punched me, we've got to get that attitude in check," Jackson laughed, kissing April.

"Don't you ask daddy about Luke," April warned, kissing him again and unlacing her fingers from his.

"Wow, you guys talk to her like she's here already, weird," Libby commented, as April followed Kimmie up the stairs to finish painting her belly.

"Who the Bug? Trust me, she's here already, she's an Avery," April felt her daughter move and chuckled to herself.

"Joe, what do you say we go drink some beer and cause some trouble somewhere?" asked Jackson, approaching Joe and Karen at the pigpen.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing, after I fed Jacks here," said Joe.

"So this guy's the reason I'll never have a son named after me," Jackson said, staring down at the potbelly pig, shaking his head.

"'Fraid so," said Joe, sympathetically.

"Oh, I wish everyone would leave April alone about the name of this pig," huffed Karen. "She had a rough summer, that year, so she named a pig after the man she loved. Loves."

Jackson shrugged awkwardly, not really sure how to react to that. "Oh you women always are bringing up the past. What's he supposed to say to that, Karen? We were just joking."

"I was just saying…"

"You girls are always 'just saying.'" Joe grumbled.

"Anyway, let me go help the girls with…everything. Jackson, it's lovely to have you here, I have never seen my daughter so happy."

"She makes me happy too, Mrs. Kepner…"

"Oh please, it's Karen."

"Karen. It's great to be here." Karen squeezed Jackson's shoulder before heading inside.

The doorbell sounded inside, followed by high pitch shrieks. "And this is when we leave," Joe led Jackson out front.

Jackson caught sight of April greeting friends when they reached the front yard, and winked. She looked beautiful in a dark red tank top she rolled above her bump, to show off the painted ladybug, and black lace stretch pants. There was a cranberry lip stain on her lips and a loose fishtail braid in her hair. She blew him a kiss and laughed at something her friend said. His breath caught. He was used to April in a lab coat and scrubs, tense and running an ER. He almost regretted not staying for this, just to watch her glow. Then again, there was nothing fun about "Guess the Baby's Weight" or whatever it was called.

Suddenly, April was in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug. "What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say goodbye again," She pulled away, but kept her arms around him, so their noses were touching. Jackson heard the faint click of at least two Iphone cameras. She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, you look gorgeous. But relax babe, I'm going to play pool or something with your dad, not jail. Kimmie saved me from jail."

April's face suddenly went from sad to serious. "What did Kimmie do?" she demanded of her husband.

"Uhhh no comment," returned Jackson. April smacked him on the shoulder and as fast as she'd appeared she was gone, screaming after Kimmie. Jackson escaped into Joe's truck while he could.

* * *

"So, I'm going to be direct with you, Joe, I hope you don't mind." They were two beers and two pool games in, and Jackson couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fire away." Joe answered, hitting a solid into a corner pocket.

"What did Luke Miller do to my wife?"

Joe froze. "You mean, they made you go there, take part in their scheme, but they didn't tell you anything?" Joe shook his head. "Kepner women, I swear, you've gotta be careful with them Jackson. I love them all, they're my heart, but if something's not up Libby's sleeve, it's up Kimmie's. If Kimmie fails she calls April. If April can't get it done she calls Alice, and then eventually it gets to Karen, and Karen never fails. You've gotta watch them Jackson."

"All I know is he was her first kiss. I don't think she wants me to know more but…I was a hot dog metaphor or two away from jail today, sir." It sounded funny out loud but Jackson was serious.

"I bet you were," Joe whistled.

"I know it's weird to ask you, but, if he hurt her I need to know. Kimmie already hurt him for both of us so, I swear I'll go home to your daughter tonight, no pit stops, no jail but…"

Joe chuckled, beginning the story. "Our April Grace, she had some physical inconveniences when she was younger. Acne, braces, whatever," he gestured to dismiss it all, like it was nothing. "Her mother and I, we tried to help her through it. To remind her that she was made perfectly in His image, and that she had to find confidence in herself, because eventually, all of these physical barriers would fade. We wanted her to still be able to stand for what she believed in when boys _were_ chasing after her, you understand?"

Jackson nodded and felt a faint pang of guilt for San Francisco. That might never go away. "Of course we thought she was beautiful, but when you have sisters who didn't have to go through all of the stages that you do, that's hard on a girl. I love God, but faith is different than confidence in yourself, you understand? You'd better help my grandbug understand that, because, God love her, sometimes April doesn't."

Jackson nodded. "That won't be a problem, at all."

"To get through the hard stuff, April put all of her energy into her faith and her studies, but none into herself. So, when the braces came off and the pimples went away and Luke Miller came around when she was 16, April had confidence in God, her family, books, and Luke. But not herself. Her life became his. She never went against her faith for him, but his interests became hers, his problems her problems, you know. He was an all right guy, or so we thought. I think he liked her, but he didn't understand her. My daughter didn't understand herself, really. It's hard to explain faith to someone when you haven't examined what it means in your own life, within your own soul."

"So, they were together about a year, and prom was approaching. Luke's not as dumb as he seems. He knew that if he was going to get lucky with his girlfriend on prom night he'd have to work her up to it…"

"I'm sorry, sir, is this going to be hard for you? I…I don't want to overstep." Jackson was sensed where this was going, and didn't know if he could handle it, he didn't want to make Joe re-tell anything too painful.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Did April tell you I preach on the side sometimes? This is worth telling, there's a lesson here. About my daughter. Whether she wants you to hear it or not, it will help you understand her. "

Jackson nodded and cleared his throat, shooting a stripe into a center pocket and taking a sip of beer.

"I don't really know too many details, but I think he tested her to see how far she'd go, in the weeks leading up, and then…Well, he's worked at the Tastee Freez his whole life. They all used to hang out there, too. It wasn't always a desert town. So April goes there in her prom dress and he tries to get her to…you know…in the Tastee Freez kitchen. And she wouldn't. And he called her all of these unholy things and told her she'd never do better than him or Moline. Think he might have ripped the dress a little…But April is strong, you know, when she knows she needs to be. She went to prom with her friends, that night. And found Luke Miller and Brandi Tate going at it in a bathroom stall. 9 months later they had a baby, and my daughter was in her second semester at William & Mary. All things considered, she won. But my other daughters couldn't shake the guilt they felt, because Luke told the whole school her sisters called her Duckie after that. And Kimmie, Kimmie was the hardest on her, so…But now those two lean on each other, go figure. I think they're just proud of her. Kimmie has wanted Luke to see how far April has come for years. You were Kimmie's golden opportunity. It was petty, yes, but we're all flawed. So, in my eyes, you did a good thing today, for your wife. It's lucky you didn't punch him out and go to jail too, April would've come with you and watched it go down if she thought it was worth it." Joe Kepner laughed, setting up a shot. "Kepners are Christian's but we're not perfect."

Jackson shook his head when the story was over. "I just don't get why she didn't tell me afterwards. We tell each other everything," Jackson shrugged. "Well, I guess not."

"Might I be direct with you, now?"

"Of course."

"You of all people should now know that honesty is not always the best policy." Jackson knew Joe was referring to the fact that he'd told April God wasn't real.

"Was I kind, that night? No. But I put all my cards down, I don't regret that, it got us where we are right now."

"I respect that," said Joe, racking up the pool balls. It was about time to get home to those crazy Kepner women.

That evening, Jackson and April sat outside on the farm with the rest of the Kepner family, star gazing. Jackson thought of how crazy the day had been for him. He'd started the day thinking Joe Kepner hated him, and it turned out he was probably Jackson's second biggest fan in the family. Jackson was amazed at how different this family was than his. He and his cousins mingled at Harper Avery Foundation events, but that mostly amounted to just bragging to each other. This family baked cupcakes together, painted each others' bellies, and settled scores with old boyfriends, all in a day's work. He never saw a real family unit in action until today.

"Did you have a good day, Apples?" Kimmie asked April, yawning.

"The best," April answered, squeezing Jackson's hand and swallowing the last bite of her last corndog.

"Good, I'm glad. You caught a rare fish, sis. I'm happy for you."

"I know I did," April kissed Jackson's head and leaned against his chest. Kimmie smiled and went to bother Alice.

"Your dad told me about Luke Miller, babe." Jackson said, when everyone was out of ear-shot.

"I told you not to ask!"

"You don't get to use my pretty face and my name for something like that and not give me the details!"

"It wasn't me, it was Kimmie," April tried.

"Oh please, you wanted this too."

"Yeah, you know why? Because I love you so much I finally was ready to do it. When I got engaged, Kimmie tried to come back with Matthew so many times."

"That's fine, so own it, Sweetheart. You know I'd do anything for you, right? Save kill someone, but if something comes up, we can discuss."

"You'd kill someone for me?"

"Maybe."

"You're serious?"

"Well, see, life in prison feels more torturous to me than murder, so I'd insist we exhaust all legal options first, but then I'd consider," he said, burying his face in her hair.

April nodded. "Good to know. Oh, Lovebug liked that answer. Calm down, Bug, sleep soon? Please?" April begged, as her baby did acrobatics.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It's humiliating, Jackson. I barely told my dad. All the gory details of that need to be my secret, at least for now, please!"

"OK, I respect that, but I don't like it."

"That's fine. Hey babe, try telling her the gunther story or the baby delivery story, she won't stop."

"Hi Bug, it's daddy. You wanna hear a bed time story about the time I delivered a baby? Well, we thought that there was a terrorist attack on the mall, and this woman was hurt. She was baking a baby, like Mama's baking you. Except she was a surrogate, which means she was just baking the baby for another mommy and daddy. Not us. We're keeping you, whether you like it or not…"

April laughed, but shifted uncomfortably. "It usually works by now. She's at least calmer….I think she wants the JayZ."

"Well, she can't have it."

"You didn't bring your Ipod?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going all the way to the car, searching for my Ipod, bringing back here and playing it so you're family can go back to thinking I'm crazy again and wonder how I'm going to raise your kid."

"Really? You're not? Because you just said you'd consider committing murder for me. So, walking to the car to get the Ipod seems like peanuts compared to that. And she's our kid."

Jackson yawned. "Our kid. Isn't your Ipod in the kitchen? Doesn't Carrie Underwood work too?"

"Miranda Lambert. That only works when you're not there. She's had four nights of 'Gunpowder & Lead', it's not gonna work. She wants the JayZ. She knows your voice, she knows you're here, isn't that cool?" April kissed him, coaxing him out of his spot behind her.

"Very cool. But she's such a diva. Bug, you're such a diva, and your mommy's the anti-diva. Where'd you get it from?"

"Hmmm…I wonder."

"Oh whatever."

Jackson went to the car to search for his Ipod. Karen scooted into the seat next to April.

"Mama, she moves so much, is that normal?"

"Kimmie used to move like crazy," Karen said.

"How comforting." April rolled her eyes as her father joined them, her sisters following close behind.

"Where's pretty boy?" asked Alice.

"Getting his Ipod. And don't call him that to his face, he gets upset. When he's home she needs his music and his voice to sleep.." April yawned. Her family blinked at her. "Look, we know our kid is weird, but it's true, you'll see."

"His music? Why don't you just put a song or two that he has on your Ipod?" Libby suggested.

"Tried, doesn't work…" Jackson was making his way over to them now. "Look, watch...or feel if you want to," April said.

"I thought babies only recognized the mother's voice, not the father's?" Karen asked.

April shrugged. "This Lovebug definitely knows Jackson Avery's voice, no matter what science says."

"Oh great, she's rounded up an audience for this? I just won your family over and now they're going to think I'm crazy again because my daughter falls asleep to explicit content."

April's eyes widened. "Babe, you told me the curses were blocked out."

"Oh, what? I mean, they are...I play that one with Beyonce. It's not bad you hear it." Except the other night, when April kept mumbling "Stop it" in her sleep. He might have just put Jay-Z's "Greatest Hits" on shuffle, put a pair of headphones on her belly, and rolled over, their secret. It's not like Bug understood the words.

"Watch this, it started like two weeks ago. Feel her moving?" April's whole family placed their hands on her belly and smiled, nodding. "Watch."

"Ok, Bug. Time to sleep, or stop moving, whichever, just stop bothering Mama for now." Jackson laughed, feeling ridiculous as he waited for a kick and hit play, letting "'03 Bonnie & Clyde" fill the silent Ohio air. He handed the Ipod to Libby, who was directly in front of April's belly, and kissed his wife, rubbing her belly as they waited. Sure enough, the pattern started. At first, the Bug got really excited, rolled around, and kicked a little, but by the chorus, the movement slowed down, and by the three minute mark, she was completely still. The Kepner's stared at Jackson and April, amazed.

"Well, April has a weird kid, why are we surprised?" Kimmie asked, laughing.

April giggled, content. She'd had the most perfect day. Jackson and her dad had talked, and were actually bonding. She'd spent time with her mom and sisters, baking. She'd had the most perfect baby shower, for her perfect Lovebug. Kimmie apparently got Duckie's revenge. And she had amazing sex with her husband, who loved her because of, not in spite of her past. "What? So she wants the Jay-Z, so what?"

Everyone laughed, and Jackson picked her up, cradling her. "She wants the Jay-Z," he nodded, as he kissed her. "And I want to sleep, let's go, Mama." They said goodnight to everyone and went inside. April blushed as Jackson whispered what he actually wanted to do with her on their way upstairs. It didn't involve sleep.


	2. JacksonThe Pig

**AN: I want to be clear, this is NOT part 2. I got a prompt asking for Japril talking about the pig, and I thought that'd fit perfectly into this world so...Yeah. This is the closest thing to a drabble that I'll probably ever write. Might put more prompts in this world in the future, until Part 2 feels right in my head. Don't know how long that will take.**

* * *

"So, tell me about Jackson," Jackson said, when they were upstairs, in bed.

"What?

"The pig. Tell me about the pig."

"Jackson Avery, you just walked me up that whole flight of stairs whispering all of the dirty things you were going to do to me when we got here. And now you want to talk about my pig?" April smacked he husband's shoulder.

"Well, he is my namesake. I'm not going to name my son after a pig, so he'll be the only one. Your mom said some things today…I'm just curious."

"First of all, your son would be named after you, not the pig. Second of all, why were you talking about the pig with my mother? And lastly, are you really curious about the pig or do you wanna…." She kissed his neck and tried to nudge him to get up and start arranging the pillows the right way so she'd be comfortable while they fooled around. When you were 7 months pregnant, it was sometimes difficult finding the right positions, but they had some down to a science. Jackson didn't move. "Really, the pig?" April wrinkled her nose. "Because it's been four nights and well…. soon I'm just gonna be like a beached whale the way she's growing."

"You'll never be a whale, be quiet, Bug will get offended. Just tell me a little bit about the pig."

"Uhh what about him, Jackson? He's a pig."

"Is he like me at all?"

"You mean does he have dreamy green eyes, spit sarcasm at me all day, and have a gift for leadership?" Jackson nodded. "No. But sometimes when you snore you sound like him."

"Why'd you name him after me?" April blushed. "Babe come on why are you so shy about this pig?"

"I needed my best friend, OK? I needed my best friend and you weren't calling and I didn't know how to call you or what to say if I figured it out so…daddy got a new pig and I did the next best thing I could think of. I named a pig after you and hung out with it all summer."

Jackson kissed his wife, slipping her tongue and really taking his time. "I'm sorry you were so lonely that summer. It's mostly my fault and I'm sorry."

"Jackson it was one summer, it was nothing."

"Don't dismiss your feelings about it. That makes it really hard to do this communicating thing. Remember? We're trying."

"Fine. It's OK, Jackson. I accept your apology."

"I was lonely too. I didn't have a pig to name, but I missed you, too."

"That's on you, 'cause you had my number."

"I know. So what'd you do with Jackson all summer?"

"I fed him slop and told him how much I missed you," April said, quickly. "Listen, my hormones have been annoying today, I know. But I really want to have sex…"(April hated words like "Horny".) "And I'm never the one begging so you should be really turned on right now. It worries me that we're talking about a pig. I just wanna know…What are my odds here?"

"Hmmm. Favorable." Jackson propped some pillows behind April's back.

"Good are we done?"

"Did you miss him?"

"Did I miss Jackson the pig? No. Who I've missed is Jackson my husband, who has been doing overnights for four days in a row to assess the functionality of his hospital, and left me alone with a rather active baby growing in my uterus. I've been lonely and stressed and….frustrated Jackson, very frustrated." She glared at him from over her belly as he went to turn off the light.

"Relax, we're done with the pig talk," Jackson whispered in her ear as he came back to bed.

"Oh thank you, God!" April nearly screamed when Jackson started kissing her neck.

"Shhh, try to be quiet, OK? I know that's hard for you but your dad is sleeping across the hall."

Jackson laughed as April made a zipping motion, sliding her fingers across her lips, and kissed him. "Yes, sir."


End file.
